Goosebumps Episodes
Here is a full list of every episode from the Goosebumps television show, along with the book or short story it was based on. Not all of them were based on an actual story, but were rather original episodes. Season 1 # "THE HAUNTED MASK" Part 1+2 #* Goosebumps #11- The Haunted Mask # "THE CUCKOO CLOCK OF DOOM" #* Goosebumps #28- The Cuckoo Clock of Doom # "THE GIRL WHO CRIED MONSTER" #* Goosebumps #8- The Girl Who Cried Monster # "WELCOME TO CAMP NIGHTMARE" Part 1+2 #* Goosebumps #9- Welcome to Camp Nightmare # "PHANTOM OF THE AUDITORIUM" #* Goosebumps #24- Phantom of the Auditorium # "PIANO LESSONS CAN BE MURDER" #* Goosebumps #13- Piano Lessons Can Be Murder # "RETURN OF THE MUMMY" #* Goosebumps #23- Return of the Mummy # "NIGHT OF THE LIVING DUMMY II" #* Goosebumps #31- Night of the Living Dummy II # "MY HAIRIEST ADVENTURE" #* Goosebumps #26- My Hairiest Adventure # "STAY OUT OF THE BASEMENT" Part 1+2 #* Goosebumps #2- Stay Out of the Basement # "IT CAME FROM BENEATH THE SINK" #* Goosebumps #30- It Came From Beneath the Sink! # "SAY CHEESE AND DIE" #* Goosebumps #4- Say Cheese and Die! # "A NIGHT IN TERROR TOWER" Part 1+2 #* Goosebumps #27- A Night in Terror Tower # "THE WEREWOLF OF FEVER SWAMP" Part 1+2 #* Goosebumps #14- The Werewolf of Fever Swamp Season 2 # "BE CAREFUL WHAT YOU WISH FOR" #* Goosebumps #12- Be Careful What You Wish For... # "ATTACK OF THE MUTANT" Part 1+2 #* Goosebumps #25- Attack of the Mutant # "BAD HARE DAY" #* Goosebumps #41- Bad Hare Day # "THE HEADLESS GHOST" #* Goosebumps #37- The Headless Ghost # "GO EAT WORMS" #* Goosebumps #21- Go Eat Worms! # "YOU CAN'T SCARE ME" #* Goosebumps #15- You Can't Scare Me! # "REVENGE OF THE LAWN GNOMES" #* Goosebumps #34- Revenge of the Lawn Gnomes # "GHOST BEACH" #* Goosebumps #22- Ghost Beach # "ATTACK OF THE JACK-O'-LANTERNS" #* Goosebumps #48- Attack of the Jack-O'-Lanterns # "HAUNTED MASK II" Part 1+2 #* Goosebumps #36- The Haunted Mask II # "LET'S GET INVISIBLE" #* Goosebumps #6- Let's Get Invisible! # "SCARECROW WALKS AT MIDNIGHT" #* Goosebumps #20- The Scarecrow Walks at Midnight # "MONSTER BLOOD" #* Goosebumps #3- Monster Blood # "MORE MONSTER BLOOD" #* This is an original episode #"VAMPIRE BREATH" #*Goosebumps #49- Vampire Breath #"HOW TO KILL A MONSTER" #*Goosebumps #47- How to Kill a Monster #"CALLING ALL CREEPS" #*Goosebumps #50- Calling All Creeps! #"WELCOME TO DEAD HOUSE" Part 1+2 #*Goosebumps #1- Welcome to Dead House #"DON'T WAKE MUMMY" #*Even More Tales to Give You Goosebumps- Don't Wake Mummy #"THE BLOB THAT ATE EVERYONE" #*Goosebumps #55- The Blob That Ate Everyone #"NIGHT OF THE LIVING DUMMY III" Part 1+2 #*Goosebumps #40- Night of the Living Dummy III Season 3 # "SHOCKER ON SHOCK STREET" #* Goosebumps #35- A Shocker on Shock Street # "MY BEST FRIEND IS INVISIBLE" #* Goosebumps #57- My Best Friend Is Invisible # "THE HOUSE OF NO RETURN" #* Tales to Give You Goosebumps- The House of No Return # "DON'T GO TO SLEEP" #* Goosebumps #54- Don't Go to Sleep! # "CLICK" #* Tales to Give You Goosebumps- Click # "AN OLD STORY" #* Still More Tales to Give You Goosebumps- An Old Story # "THE BARKING GHOST" #* Goosebumps #32- The Barking Ghost # "ONE DAY AT HORRORLAND" Part 1+2 #* Goosebumps #16- One Day at HorrorLand # "THE HAUNTED HOUSE GAME" #* Even More Tales to Give You Goosebumps- The Haunted House Game # "PERFECT SCHOOL" Part 1+2 #* Even More Tales to Give You Goosebumps- Perfect School # "WEREWOLF SKIN" Part 1+2 #* Goosebumps #60- Werewolf Skin # "AWESOME ANTS" #* Still More Tales to Give You Goosebumps- Awesome Ants # "BRIDE OF THE LIVING DUMMY" #* Goosebumps Series 2000 #2- Bride of the Living Dummy # "STRAINED PEAS" #* Tales to Give You Goosebumps- Strained Peas # "SAY CHEESE AND DIE... AGAIN" #* Goosebumps #44- Say Cheese and Die- Again! # "CHILLOGY" Parts 1-3 (These are original episodes) ## "SQUEAL OF FORTUNE" ## "STRIKE THREE... YOU'RE DOOMED" ## "ESCAPE FROM KARLSVILLE" # "TEACHER'S PET" #* Tales to Give You Goosebumps- Teacher's Pet Season 4 # "HOW I GOT MY SHRUNKEN HEAD" Part 1+2 #* Goosebumps #39- How I Got My Shrunken Head # "THE GHOST NEXT DOOR" Part 1+2 #* Goosebumps #10- The Ghost Next Door # "CRY OF THE CAT" Part 1+2 #* Goosebumps Series 2000 #1- Cry of the Cat # "DEEP TROUBLE" Part 1+2 #* Goosebumps #58- Deep Trouble II